


A Winchester Christmas

by Elsey



Series: Winchester Christmas Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Christmas Dinner, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Gabe's ass, Happy fun times!, Hey look nobody's dead!, John and Mary are, M/M, Pregnant Jo, Well - Freeform, but ignore that, crashed by an angel, disgruntled Balthazar, happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey/pseuds/Elsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean attend Christmas dinner with their friends and family. AU where a number of characters are still alive, and they're all having a lovely dinner together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winchester Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something happy, and this has been rattling around in my brain for the past few days. I hope you enjoy it!

“Garth! Get your scrawny ass in here, ‘yer lettin’ the cold out!” Bobby yelled, pulling Garth in by his shirt and slamming the door. Garth was of course grinning ear to ear, small Christmas gifts in his arms for everyone.

“Aw, Bobby, it’s been too long!” Garth said, going for a hug when he dropped a present. Garth scrambled to pick it up, but managed to just keep dropping things.

“Jesus, boy, get your shit together!” Bobby said, bending and picking up small packaged gifts. “What the hell is this?” Bobby was referring to a small pink parcel.

“Oh, it’s for the baby!” Garth beamed. Bobby sputtered.

“How did you know-”

“Congrats, grandpa Bob! Well, I guess that makes me uncle Garth!” Garth was grinning as he entered the living room. “Sam! Dean! Castiel! Other person who I don’t know! Jo! Ellen! It’s so great to see you all!” Garth dropped the gifts and went around to bear hug all of them.

“Forgot he was a hugger,” Dean said stiffly. Cas laughed slightly.

“So am I,” he muttered, hand creeping towards Dean’s. Dean rolled his eyes with a sigh, moving Cas’ hand away from him.

“Oh just kiss him already! We all know, we aren’t blind!” Jo yelled from the other side of the room, a hand delicately placed on her extended stomach. Gabriel shot her a look.

“I like this one, boys! Why didn’t anyone introduce me before?” he asked.

“Because you’re a douche,” Sam said, a smile lingering on his lips.

“Hey! None of that talk around my grandbaby, fuckers!” Ellen said. Bobby sat down, arm around Ellen’s shoulders. Garth was placing his presents under the tree with the other poorly wrapped gifts.

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” a smooth British voice said from the doorway.

“Balthazar? What are you doing here?” Cas asked, standing and moving towards him. Gabriel shrunk back, trying to avoid a conflict with his brother.

“I came to ask something of you, Cassy, but I can see you are otherwise… occupied,” Balthazar said, shooting a sly grin at Dean, who reddened before giving him the finger.

“Castiel, is this your brother?” Garth asked, rising from the floor and embracing the thin figure. Balthazar was bewildered by the embrace from the shorter man.

“Who the fuck is this?” he demanded, moving Garth away.

“Language!” Ellen yelled, pointing at Jo’s stomach. Jo sighed, smacking her hand against her face.

“What is going on?” Balthazar asked.

“Christmas. Apparently humans are fond of celebrating our half-brother’s birthday a few months too late,” Cas said.

“You can stay if ya’ wanna,” Bobby muttered. “Already right ful’a idjits in here anyways. What’s one more?” He stood, moving to the kitchen with Ellen to check on dinner.

“Well I’d love to, but- Gabriel? Why on earth are you here?” Balthazar asked, looking darkly at his brother. Gabe stood, smiling like an idiot.

“I’ve grown fond of these sacks of shit,” Gabe said.

“Language!” Ellen yelled from the kitchen.

“Shut up, Ellen!” Dean yelled.

“Dean Winchester, I will drag your ass to the shop and beat you senseless if you ever tell me to shut up again!” Ellen yelled back. Sam laughed and Dean slapped the side of his head. Jo snickered in the corner, both turning and throwing napkins at her.

“This is utterly exhausting,” Balthazar said, holding a hand to his temple.

“They’re family now, Balthazar,” Cas said, moving from the wall where he had ended up to stand in front of his brother. “Please, stay. Enjoy a human meal with us.” Balthazar groaned.

“I suppose it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world,” Balthazar muttered. Garth cheered, appearing to hug the angel again. Balthazar threw him off in disgust. “Keep that rodent away from me!”

“He never leaves!” Sam called from the couch.

“He’s like a hugging parasite,” Dean piped in from behind an armchair, a full on napkin war happening between him and Jo.

“Your boyfriend is certainly interesting,” Balthazar commented.

“He isn’t my-” Cas started.

“It’s obvious to everyone, Cas. Dean is so totally your boyfriend,” Gabriel said, putting on a valley girl accent at the end of his sentence and crossing his eyes. Cas didn’t smile. Dean looked at him from behind his barricade with a grin, causing Cas’ stony façade to crumble. Gabe wriggled his eyebrows as Balthazar sat beside Sam.

“What is that smell?” Sam asked, screwing up his noise.

“Probably the fat bastard in the kitchen,” Balthazar commented.

“Language!” Ellen yelled as Bobby said “I heard that!” Jo erupted in laughter, nearly falling from her position behind a blanket on the couch. Cas dragged Dean to actually sit in the chair, receiving a wad of soft paper being lodged at his back. He gave Jo a stern look and she raised her hands in defeat.

“Stop being childish,” Cas said, sitting on the arm of the chair. Dean mimicked the sentence with crossed eyes, getting a laugh and a spurt of beer across the room from Sam.

“So, Joanna Beth, who is the father?” Balthazar asked casually. Gabe flicked his ear.

“How do you know my name?” she asked him warily.

“Um, Angel of the Lord, pretty self-explanatory. Mind sharing with the group? We are apparently all family here,” Balthazar said.

“Fuck off, pretty boy,” Dean said, his voice low.

“Dean! Cas is right there, stop flirting!” Gabe chimed in, faking a look of horror.

“This whole conversation is fucked up,” Jo said, rubbing her temples. Garth left for the kitchen, muttering something about conflict.

“Language!” Ellen yelled. Everyone groaned.

“Fucking fuckers who fuck shit up in their assholes to fucking bullshit hell!” Jo screamed. Everyone was quiet before bursting into a fit of laughter, including Ellen and Cas. Cas merely chuckled, but it was enough for Dean to know he actually had a sense lf humour. The angel’s eyes twinkled as he ran his fingers through Dean’s before pulling them away. Gabriel grinned, dangling a bit of mistletoe above the two and making kissy noises.

“Pucker up, you two!” he said, eyes gleaming.

“Fuck off, Gabe,” Cas said, Dean looking at him, his eyes seeming to say ‘ _Impressive’_.

“Ouch, Castiel, that’ll be six hail Mary’s!” Gabe commented, feigning emotional trauma. Cas rolled his eyes.

“Turkey’s almost done, guys!” Garth called. Dean and Cas stood, heading for the doorway with Gabe and Balthazar behind them. Sam stayed back, helping Jo to her feet before they moved to the living room. She smiled warmly at him, and he smiled back, placing a hand on her stomach. She pecked his cheek. Only Ellen, Bobby, Dean and Cas knew about them, and that’s how it was going to be for now. Sam helped her to the dining room, moving to sit beside her when Garth interrupted, taking his seat. Sam sighed before ending up beside Gabe, who pulled the mistletoe out again.

“Fuck off, dick,” Sam said. Gabe laughed. Balthazar eyed Dean and Cas at the end of the table.

“Better keep those hands to yourself, Winchester,” he called, a smirk on his face. Dean gave him the finger again. Gabe stood, again putting the mistletoe above their heads.

“Gabriel, stop,” Cas said, annoyance filling his features.

“Fuck this shit, it’s Christmas,” Dean said, and with a deep breath kissed Cas. The whole table erupted in whoops and cheers, Gabriel’s the loudest. They broke apart when Ellen came in with the turkey. Theirs had been a secret relationship for a few weeks now, and up until then Sam had only known with Gabriel taking guesses. Ellen eyed the two sternly.

“Keep it in your pants until tonight, Winchester,” she said, both Sam and Dean reddening while Balthazar cracked up across from Ellen. Garth snorted at the face Dean made to Ellen’s back.

“Would you idjits shut up?” Bobby said grudgingly as he came in and placed the bowls containing mashed potatoes, gravy and cranberry sauce on the table. Ellen kissed his cheek, getting him to cut the turkey while she went back for more bowls.

“Mm, cranberry sauce,” Cas said, eyes lighting up. Dean glanced at him.

“When have you ever had cranberry sauce?” he asked. Cas shrugged.

“It was a strange day in the mall, someone was offering some kind of free… sample, I believe, at their cart. I asked them the name of the food, and it was cranberry sauce. I then bought three jars and ate them that night,” Cas said. Gabe nearly choked on the piece of turkey he was stealing, laughing hysterically. Sam thumped him on the back and Balthazar grinned wickedly from across the table. Jo hadn’t heard the story, instead trying to zone Garth out, getting a longing look from Sam, which Balthazar caught. He winked at Sam, who glared back.

“Outta my seat, kid,” Bobby said to Dean, who was currently seated at the head of the table. Dean groaned, he and Cas moving down so that Cas was beside Balthazar and Dean was across from Jo, Ellen sitting beside Balthazar and Bobby.

“If we pulled the fuckin’ table out-”

“Language!”

“-then maybe there would be room for both of us to sit at the head, Bobby,” Dean commented, shooting Ellen a cold look. He startled as a fork flew at him.

“The fuck, Jo?” he asked, grinning and sending it back at her. Sam eyed him warily, and Dean stopped.

“What, too much of a pussy?” Jo called.

“Joanna Beth!”

“He’s my baby, mom, calm the fuck down!”

“He?” everyone at the table but Balthazar and Sam said. Jo grinned.

“Yeah. He. Known for a while, didn’t want to say,” Jo said, smiling at her stomach.

“Jo, you bitch! I’ve been calling him it for months!” Dean said, flicking some food at her, which she threw back.

“Fuck off, Winchester.”

“Aw, Jo, baby, a grandson! Oh Bobby, isn’t this fantastic?” Ellen said, placing a hand on Bobby’s arm. He was grinning.

“A little boy to raise in the business,” Bobby said, getting a sharp ‘ _No_ ’ from Jo, Ellen, Dean and Sam.

“The auto shop business!” Bobby exclaimed. “Idjits!”

“Well this has been great, but I’m starving!” Gabe said, moving to grab some food. Ellen stabbed his hand with a fork.

“First off, you’re an angel; you can’t starve. Secondly, we need to say grace,” Ellen said. Everyone at the table groaned but Cas and Bobby.

“Ellen, I don’t need to be reminded of what a royal asshole my father is tonight,” Balthazar said, rolling his eyes with enough vigor to get a look from Cas.

“Listen here, young man-”

“Ellen, I am thousands of years older than you.”

“And I don’t care! This is my house, and I say we’re saying grace! Now everyone hold hands and be happy!” Ellen said. With some grumbles, the group obliged. “We thank you, lord, for this meal you have provided us with. I can see you, Gabriel, put down the bun. We hope that you will bless this family with a year of happiness and healthiness and to have us all sitting here again next year. Unless you want to take back two certain sons of yours, not naming any names. Gabriel! I’m not done! Lord give me strength. Amen.” Everyone at the table but Balthazar said amen, getting him a kick in the shins from Sam before he grudgingly muttered it. “Good! Dig in!” Ellen said, getting a cheer from both Garth and Gabriel. Soon everyone’s plates were full and idle chatter was happening around the table.

“Oh my God,” Cas whispered, eyes wide.

“What? What’s wrong?” Dean demanded.

“This cranberry sauce is my new favourite thing. Dean, we must take some to go. I need to put this on everything,” Cas said, face full of wonder. Dean smacked himself in the face.

“Sam, Dean!” Jo called, eyes bright. Both moved towards her excitedly, placing their hands on her stomach as the baby kicked. Garth’s was soon there too, and Gabe was also reaching over. Jo was beaming as what she assumed was two feet pounded against her swollen midsection. Ellen sighed happily, leaning into Bobby, who ran his hand down her arm. Balthazar and Cas both looked uncomfortable, sharing a knowing look. At least they had this awkwardness in common. “Do you want to feel?” Jo asked them, Gabe, Garth and Dean moving away.

“No, I’m fine,” Balthazar said. Surprisingly, Cas rose from his seat and moved around the table. He stood beside Jo, Sam moving out of the way, seeming uncertain of himself. Jo guided his hand to her stomach, Cas’ hand lightly lying across it, fingers spread. His eyes lit up in joy as he felt the human moving inside of Jo, eyes wide with awe. Balthazar rolled his eyes while Dean grinned, enjoying the look Cas had on his face.

“What is his name?” Cas asked. Jo glanced at Sam.

“It’s, uh, Ethan,” Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck. Garth stood up, wrapping Sam in a bear hug. Gabe patted his back.

“Congrats, papa!” Garth said, sitting back down. Gabe giggled.

“You fucked her,” he whispered, getting a slap in the mouth from Bobby and a kick in the crotch from Ellen.

“Jo, it’s so beautiful. Ethan Harvelle-Winchester. I love it,” she said, eyes teary.

“It’s actually Ethan William Johnathon Winchester,” she said. Dean’s head shot up, a smile lighting up his face. Ellen wiped tears from her eyes. Cas was still staring in wonder at Jo’s stomach.

“Ethan, I am Castiel. Hello, small human. I hope you do not have a violent birth,” Cas said, smiling happily. Jo rolled her eyes at his last comment. Sam took his seat beside Gabe, who wriggled his eyebrows at him. Sam slapped his hand across the back of the angel’s head. Cas finally moved from Jo, sitting beside Dean. Balthazar was quiet for once.

Twenty minutes later they were all sitting in the living room. Jo was stretched out on the couch leaning against Sam with Dean and Cas below them on the floor. Ellen and Bobby had the loveseat with Garth mashed beside them, and Balthazar had claimed the armchair, leaving Gabriel to grumble on the floor, poking at his brother with a broken stick from the Christmas tree. The fire crackled loudly among the small family.

“I think it’s time for presents!” Garth said, jumping up and causing Bobby to spill his beer. Bobby rolled his eyes, picking it up and placing it back on the coffee table.

“Idjit,” he muttered. Garth moved around the room, giving everyone a present but Gabe and Balthazar.

“Sorry, fellas, you weren’t expected,” Garth said.

“No problemo, little buddy- Balthy here is used to being left out,” Gabe said, getting swatted by his brother. “If you’re gonna be such a pussy about it, then here!” Gabe snapped his fingers and a small package was in Balthazar’s hands. He opened it, seeing a gorgeous silver frame. The picture was an ass that Balthazar assumed was Gabriel’s.

“I will treasure it always,” Balthazar said, tone thick with sarcasm as he held the picture by the tips of two fingers, throwing it aside. Gabe was in hysterics.

“Thanks, Garth!” Dean said, triumphantly holding up a buy one get one free coupon to a bakery for a pie. Cas opened his gift to find a red tie.

“I thought you might want to mix it up a bit,” Garth said. Cas thanked him before putting the tie down. Bobby got a hat, Ellen a spatula, Sam some two in one shampoo and conditioner, and Jo a package of hair ties. She then opened the pink parcel to find a small brown teddy bear.

“Oh, Garth, it’s adorable! Thank you!” Jo crooned, hugging the bear to her chest. “He’ll love it!”

In total, the baby got a crib and some clothes. All Sam got was conditioner and shampoo. Jo received a pair of pants and some scar removal cream for her stretch marks. Dean was given a silver bullet, a picture of his parents and a small switchblade. Cas got another tie and some buttons for his trench coat. Ellen got a cook book, a kiss on the cheek and a knife that could be used to either kill someone or chop some carrots. Bobby got an empty box of chocolates and a ‘Free punch’ card. Gabe made sure everyone got an autographed picture of his ass.

“Holy shit we’re poor,” Dean said, laughing at the gifts everyone had received. And yet the whole group was smiling, Balthazar included.

“Christmas is about family, not presents,” Ellen said.

“I second that,” Garth said.

“I can wash my hair for eight years,” Sam muttered. Gabe began to laugh and couldn’t stop, everyone soon joining in. Sam had tears in his eyes. Everyone quieted for a few minutes, Dean slowly slumping against Cas, followed by more laughter and snickering.

“All right, calm down!” Bobby yelled. “I have an announcement to make.” Everyone quieted, Ellen smiling reassuringly at Bobby. “Now, you all know there’s a baby on the way, and its parents ain’t got nowhere to raise it. That’s why Ellen and I are building a house in the empty field on the other side of the lot and Sam and Jo are moving in here.” There was a shocked silence, everyone surprised but Dean, who was snoring.

“Even I’m surprised, Bobby,” Balthazar commented.

“Yeah, well,” Bobby muttered, eyes downcast.

“I don’t know what to say. Thank you, Bobby,” Sam said, mouth hanging open. Jo was grinning tiredly.

“You’re best, old man,” she said with a yawn. Bobby was blushing.

“What! I’m awake!” Dean yelled, sitting up from Cas’ lap. Gabe held in a laugh.

“You missed Bobby’s announcement. He’s giving Jo and I the house,” Sam said softly.

“After all I’ve done for you?” Dean joked. Ellen reached her foot over and kicked him. “Calm down old lady! Congrats, guys.” Everyone was quiet. There was peace in the house, and soon at least three different snores were in the room.

“We haven’t even had pie yet,” Sam said with a chuckle.

“Don’t say that word, you might wake him up,” Cas commented.

“Was that an actual joke, Castiel?” Balthazar asked, trying to free his foot from under Gabriel, who was in a food coma.

“I believe so.” Cas looked up to see Sam stroking a sleeping Jo’s hair, a smile playing on his lips. He was happy that everyone else was happy.

“If only it could stay like this,” Bobby sighed.

“It never will,” Cas said grimly.

“An old man can hope, can’t he?”

“I suppose so.”

Bobby looked around at his small family. He saw the wife he adored with her beautiful daughter, her arms wrapped protectively over his unborn grandson. He saw the two boys he had taken in, adopted. He saw the angel that he knew would one day be his son in law. He saw two unlikely faces, the brothers of the man he knew Dean loved. He saw the scrawny figure that was Garth, curled up next to the fire, dozing peacefully; the kid that Bobby knew he had to look out for. Bobby looked around at the walls that he had called home for so many decades, wondering how many new memories they would soon hold.

The peace never lasted, but Bobby knew that wasn’t important. He knew that he couldn’t dwell on what might be, only what was.

This was his family. No matter how strange or twisted, he loved them all. Bobby sighed happily, leaning back into the loveseat, Ellen nestled beside him.

“Merry Christmas,” Bobby whispered, smiling as he watched the fire.


End file.
